dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkhallow
The Darkhallow is a necromantic Rite of Ascension. The Darkhallow was first seen in Dead Beat. Description The Darkhallow is the most powerful necromantic rite known. The rite was first created by the necromancer Heinrich Kemmler, one of the most feared and infamous of all dark wizards. The rite is in essence a rite of ascension from mortality to godhood.Dead Beat, ch. 21''Dead Beat, ch. 28 Rather than a rite, it is a powerful spell that depends on a lot of dark spiritual energy being drawn together.Dead Beat, ch. 38 The Darkhallow needs to be done on Halloween night.Cold Days, ch. 11 It is necessary that the necromancer performing the rite summons as many spirits as possible in order to devour them for the spell gain a greater level of power—godlike power. ''Dead Beat, ch. 21 Bob is of the opinion that Cowl is the only one who knew that the Darkhallow has to be done on Halloween Night.Cold Days, ch. 11 A toned-down version of it is called Quickening."Welcome to the Jungle" Vortex The rite creates a vortex that draws in all life, among other energies, within about an area within a mile. The Necromancer forms all that energy into a big Circle, getting it moving around into a giant funnel and into the one who is trying to consume it—like trying to take in a tornado.Dead Beat, ch. 38 The Heirs of Kemmler Kemmler's Heirs intend to call up ancients spirits using the Erlking and then devour them for power on Halloween Night during the powerful Darkhallow spell that will turn one of them into a god-like being with ungodly powers.Dead Beat, ch. 21 In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Harry learns from Mab that the Heirs of Kemmler are seeking the book Die Lied der Erlking to summon the Erlking in order to devour the powerful long-dead hunter spirits which accompany him on his Wild Hunt that Holloween night, thereby perfoming a Darkhallow spell the gain godlike powers.Dead Beat, ch. 21To prepare the way, the Heirs of Kemmler create fear and havoc and helplessness through the city by making a blackout.Dead Beat, ch. 23 To get Shiela to recite the Erlking's book for him, Dresden explains why the Heirs want to call him up. He explains that they need to call up many ancient spirits to consume them to gain godlike power. She knows right away that he's talking about a "Rite of Ascension"—the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 28 Dresden told Kumori he's going to stop them from doing the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 29 Dresden asks Cowl how he is going to perform the Darkhallow without the Word; Cowl just laughs, walking away into a rift.Dead Beat, ch. 34 It's now necessary for Dresden to find the Word himself because he has no idea what's supposed to happen during one and he has to stop it. So he and Butters set out to find it.Dead Beat, ch. 35 Dresden explains to Butters about the Darkhallow and asks his help beating the drum for Sue, the T-Rex he plans to reanimate to stop the Heirs of Kemmler and the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 38 When Dresden and Butters arrive at the scene, they see the vortex forming.Dead Beat, ch. 39 With Anastasia Luccio, Donald Morgan and the rest of the Wardens wounded or killed, Dresden and Carlos Ramirez head into the vortex to get the bad guys and stop the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 41–42 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Corpsetaker's ghost, the Grey Ghost, ate a group of ghosts called the Lecter Specters just like she had planned to do in the Darkhallow several years earlier.Ghost Story, ch. 46 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden mentions he is one of the few people alive who knows how to pull off the Darkhallow.Changes, ch. 30 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Bob informs Harry Dresden that Halloween night is the only time that the Darkhallow might turn a wizard into an immortal. This is because Halloween night is the only time of the year when the "locked stasis of immortality becomes malleable" and new power can be fed into the mantles of immortality. Halloween is also the only time they are vulnerable to being killed.Cold Days, ch. 11 References See also *Li Xian *Quintus Cassius *Bock Ordered Books *Circle of Power Category:Dead Beat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days